Talk:Vegeta
Introduction These introductions are getting way too long. We need to trim them. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:34, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :Intros are supposed to be simple summaries of the character, not heavily-detailed information that can be found by just scrolling down the article. And Ten, I suggest you create a page for your signature for this wiki here. :EDIT: And for the record, I have no idea how I did this edit, all I did was null edit the page. 18:02, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Classification I know Vegeta never became a Super Saiyan God, so I removed his classification as such. But, I'm a bit conflicted on that move. I mean, I can still see how and why he'd be classified as a Super Saiyan God regardless, given his ability to become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Honestly... I'm quite torn. Thoughts? 07:48, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :Again. 17:29, November 10, 2015 (UTC) : :I think sensei basically classifies it as a transformation. Even Gokū has godly ki and master it, he's now not in transforming process, so he's not a Super Saiyan God. Neither is Vegeta. He's never shown with the transfomation. By training with Whis, he gained the godly ki somehow, but actually not by the ritual. My theory, threre are many various ways to take the godly ki. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 05:19, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Finally! Somebody commented! Also: :: My theory, threre are many various ways to take the godly ''ki.'' ::To make your day a little brighter, actually, that's not a theory, it's fact. Look here, and see what I mean. :x ::So... removing the classification of Super Saiyan God was a valid move? Is that what you're saying? 05:24, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :::If you think SSG is the Saiyans gains godly ki by visual ritual (Son Gokū) or hypothetically hidden process (Vegeta), so there it is. Otherwise, it's my personal perspective. And yes, I think so. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 05:43, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Image for Infobox For some reason I cannot add 'VegetaChampaArc.png' If anyone can, thanks! —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 02:57, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Does this particular page crash for you whenever you want to paste something? (because that's what's happening to me all the time -__-) 03:01, January 31, 2016 (UTC) That's exactly what happened to me lol --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:02, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah. I use Google Chrome, but the moment I paste something on this page while editing the source, it keeps crashing. Switching to another browser ''just to edit this page will be an annoying practice eventually... 03:05, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Vegeta vs Vegita Isn´t Vegita the correct romanization of ベジータ, while Vegeta is just a dub/localization thing (like Krillin for instances)? (Unless any of the Daizenshuus or other material uses Vegeta instead or have Vegeta as an official translation)--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士' Lulcy]] 03:48, June 23, 2016 (UTC) : It's Vegeta. The correct romanization of ベジータ is Bejita. That is because it is the first half of the word "vegetable", which, in Japanese, is bejitaburu. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 03:51, June 23, 2016 (UTC)